The Corruption
The Corruption is an encrusting mass of Necromorph tissue typically found wherever there has been an outbreak. It is perhaps the single largest Necromorph entity on either the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], Aegis VII, [[USG O'Bannon|USG O´Bannon]], or the Sprawl in terms of sheer mass. While it poses no direct threat to Isaac Clarke, Gabe Weller, or John Carver, its texture and surface slows them down when treaded upon, making them easier targets for other Necromorphs. It has also been documented to remove free oxygen from the atmosphere and metabolizing it into unknown poisonous gases in conjunction with Wheezers, posing a threat to the long term existence of Isaac and any remaining crew of the Ishimura.Dead Space: Atmosphere Contaminated Description The Corruption is one of the first stages of the Necromorph infestation, and the most prominent indicator of the recombinant abilities that all Necromorphic lifeforms possess. Wherever present, larger numbers of Necromorphs are usually encountered. This was observed on the Aegis VII Colony when Gabe Weller, Nathan McNeill and Karklins entered the colony morgue, only to discover that the bodies stored there were gone without any sign of an Infector having been present. The implication here is that the bodies of the morgue occupants were combined to form the Corruption. Also, a log found on the Ishimura's Engineering Deck explains the provenance of the Corruption, and it is documented that Corruption already started spreading throughout the Ishimura while there were still numerous survivors on board. Overall, the Corruption acts primarily as both an environmental adjuster and a universal source of ready biomass for rapid recombination. This latter use of the Corruption is most clearly evidenced by Guardians. This source of unlimited biomass also explains the regenerative abilities of the Hunter, when Dr. Mercer injected a sample of the Corruption into the cranium of a crew member from Aegis VII. The Corruption is only active in the presence of a Marker signal. According to a log found in Chapter 6 addressed to Dr.Cross, the Corruption resembles a bacteria, and infects (likely dead) cells through osmosis, and then proceeds to reproduce asexually, which explains how the Corruption manages to grow so quickly and without the thousands of bodies that would be required to make up the large growths seen around the Ishimura, Aegis VII, and the Sprawl. Relationship with Necromorphs It is revealed through ship logs, read to Isaac by Kendra Daniels, that the Corruption is a habitat changer, somewhat of a Necromorph "Biome". This suggests that the Necromorphs could not easily infest the ship without its presence and that the hostile creatures would be very weak without it. In addition to being a habitat changer, the Corruption helps the Necromorphs adapt to the various environments they travel through, such as zero-g areas and vacuumed areas in space. It also serves as a hive to conceal themselves and to conserve their energy for unsuspecting prey when left idle to extended periods of time, helping support the theory that the Corruption may be less of a Necromorph Entity and more of a Necromorph Habitat. Trivia *The Corruption is filled with gases, proven by periodic bursts of the matter expelled by the Corruption every so often. *The Corruption is relatively sparse in submerged areas, as seen when traversing the'' Ishimura'' sewers, the Corruption can be seen covering large areas above water, while the flooded canals and drains surprisingly lacks any growth. *According to Gabe Weller in Dead Space: Extraction, the Corruption smells like vomit, more than likely due to the fact that just like all Necromorphs, the Corruption is a large mass of dead (or dying) tissues. *The Corruption has an extremely rapid growth rate. A member of the Ishimura crew remarked that by the time they had finished sterilizing an area of the Corruption, it had already grown back, and in even greater size. This is also demonstrated when Isaac makes his second trip to the Ishimura's Bridge in Dead Space; despite only a few hours having passed, the Corruption has engulfed several elevators, rendering them nonfunctional. It could be assumed that the Corruption grows through the "consumption" of organic matter, though how it would consume anything is unknown. This also may be why Isaac has no trouble going through it, as his bare flesh has never come into contact with the Corruption. **It doesn't seem to affect living tissue, as Nathan Mcneill crawled through corrupted areas on his bare hands several times and even fell into it face first during his plight on the Ishimura. *The growth has a slick or sticky surface, proven by the fact that Isaac treads carefully and heavily when walking over it. Security officer McNeill encounters its properties on a large portion of the substance in Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents of Dead Space: Extraction. **It is likely slippery, as when Nathan falls through a pipe full of Corruption he seems to slide down at extremely high speeds. *In Dead Space: Salvage, scans show that the Corruption is only 70% human. This could mean that the Corruption's base or, "Host", is not simply just humans, but any organic matter absorbed by it. This would not be the first case of this occurring. One such case would be how Lurkers can jump the species boundary from human infants to small canines, and how Necromorphs can be made from the remains of the Alien Species that formerly resided on the icy planet Tau Volantis. *For reasons unknown, in Dead Space: Downfall the Corruption, at one point in the movie, has two "lungs", which make a breathing sound similar to Isaac's. *In Dead Space 2, the Corruption is not as common as it is in Dead Space. This is because the Necromorph outbreak would need a much greater amount of time to spread as thoroughly throughout the vast, wide-open environments of Titan Station than in the cramped, self-contained areas of the USG Ishimura. *Cysts, Guardians, and Nests can only grow and appear around the Corruption, furthening the theory that the Corruption grows by absorbing and consuming organic matter around it. This also helps support the theory that the Corruption is more of a Necromorph habitat, as Cysts, Guardians, and Nests appear to be unable to be formed or spawned without it. *In an audio log, it is said that Corruption is comprised of human DNA, and also that it changes in the presence of a Marker signal. *In Dead Space (mobile), Karrie Norton encounters Enhanced Brutes in a room filled with the Corruption. During the fight with the Brute, other enhanced Necromorphs (Slashers, Exploders, and Pregnants) assist it. Throughout the game, the Corruption is on the walls and floor, sometimes creating a bridge that can be traversed. However, the Corruption contains no Necromorphs and is, therefore, not a threat in this game. *Also in Dead Space (mobile), Vandal can walk and run normally over the Corruption as if it wasn't there. This is most likely an overlook by the developers. *The Corruption bears a great resemblance to Flood Hives from the Halo series. Both are comprised of living tissue, covering the walls and floors of certain areas, and also change the environment to be more suitable for its inhabitants (Either Necromorphs or Flood). The Corruption is also similar to the Zerg Creep from the StarCraft Series, though the Creep does not affect movement speed of non-Zergs traversing it, unlike the Corruption. *In Dead Space: Aftermath, the Corruption appears to have tentacles, as a few tentacles strangle a man in one scene. It is unknown if these tentacles are from the Corruption or another Necromorph. Although unlikely, it is possible that this could be how the Corruption obtains the organic matter needed for it to grow and even to form Necromorphs such as Guardians and Nests. *The Corruption only makes a small handful of appearances in Dead Space 3, being oddly absent in places where it should be abundant due to the multitudes of Red Markers found in various locations of the game both on the planet surface and in the ships orbiting the planet. It is possible that the Machine, due to blocking the Brother Moon's signals, also prevented the vast expansion of the Corruption, not to mention the timespan from when Isaac and Carver explore Tau Volantis and the arctic climate on Tau Volantis. This however would not account for the absolute lack of Corruption within the ships surrounding Tau Volantis, where the Necromorphs were seemingly forced to resort to cocooning themselves after they had run out of victims, rather than merging with the Corruption. This again supports the theory that the Corruption is more a Necromorph Habitat. Having run out of victims/sustinance, the only real option for the Corruption would be to die out, where as most other Necromorphs could just cocoon themselves to help prevent decay. **As mentioned before, the Corruption apparently cannot grow in water and, as Tau Volantis was once an aquatic planet, the Corruption could not spread until after the Machine flash froze the atmosphere. ** The lack of corruption could also be due to the Convergence Event, as it requires that the markers absorb all organic matter on the planet. This would include all necromorphs and the remaining alien species that have yet to be infected, as well as all of the corruption that had spread across the planet. Since the alien machine was only activated when the Brethren Moon in orbit had reached its final stage in convergence, this would mean that most of Tau Volantis would have been devoid of organic matter by the time the S.C.A.F expedition fleet had arrived. Gallery ben-wanat-enemy-corruption01.jpg|Concept art of an area filled with Corruption. IPod-1_042.png|Karrie Norton walking through a hallway that is covered with Corruption. IPod-1_046.png|A more violent form of the Corruption, including bodies hanging from the ceiling and mummified. Immature Guardian.jpg|Example of the Corruption's symbiosis. 2015-07-11_00025.jpg|Corruption releasing gas Corruption.jpg 8a40fd1b0b08c3370674d2ce11afaabf.jpg Sources de:Corruption Corruption Category:Villains Category:Harmless necromorphs